


initiation

by crimkingson



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimkingson/pseuds/crimkingson
Summary: К чему приведёт нарушение поставленного самому себе табу?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 2





	initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Тэён младше Джехёна, прошу обратить внимание! // Jaehyun is older than Taeyong!  
> Alright guys i want to tell something. If yall need i can make a translation for English fans or i can give permission for transleting!
> 
> this work was written 2019.01.31 00:51 AM

Зал наполнен студентами и преподавателями чуть ли не до потолка: на посвящение первого курса стёкся весь факультет, если не весь университет. Одних первокурсников тут было свыше сотни — поток новых студентов в этом году был достаточно велик. Свободных мест едва ли хватало, чтобы сесть, а не стоять как третий курс возле дверей, но Тэён шустро прошмыгнул через толпу преподавателей и уселся на свободное место во втором ряду, заняв ещё одно для своего друга. Доён, с кучей извинений за растоптанные ноги преподавательского состава их университета и не только, протиснулся к припасённому ему месту и с облегчённым вздохом уселся. Тэён приспускает белую маску и смотрит на друга, но передумывает что-либо говорить и просто пихает его в плечо.

— Да что? Я не специально, — обиженно бубнит парень, чуть хмуря чёрные брови.

Декан факультета осматривает заполненный зал и, сказав коллегам занять свои места, быстро поднимается на сцену и скрывается за красным занавесом. Освещение чуть приглушается, а яркий прожектор освещает кругом медленно поднимающийся занавес. В помещении становится моментально тихо, а когда на сцене появляется миловидная невысокая тётушка с забавной завивкой, пришедшие гости просто взрываются аплодисментами.

Тэён испуганно втягивает голову в плечи и сжимает жёлтый шнурок от толстовки. Он не привык к таким громким звукам и уж тем более овациям в сторону кого-либо. В школе такого не было, поэтому слышать нечто подобное крайне непривычно. Его друг — Ким Доён — сидит с улыбкой до ушей и отбивает ладони едва ли не в кровь: парень очень любит подобные мероприятия не только смотреть, но и участвовать (желательно в центре где-нибудь). Ещё со школы парень был душой компании, вечным заводилой и шилом в жопе Ли Тэёна. Младший участвовал в каждой деятельности: будь то украшение холла к Рождеству, будь то конкурс песен и танцев. И даже сейчас Ли не сомневался, что Доён, надоеда такая, полезет в кружок активистов на сцене. Вот ни капли сомнений.

— Сегодня мы хотим поздравить наших первокурсников с официальным званием студентов! — воодушевлённо говорит женщина в микрофон и с каким-то детским восторгом осматривает зал. — И сейчас для вас выступят третьекурсники с пожеланиями в новом этапе вашей жизни.

После этих слов мисс Пак жестом приглашает из-за кулис небольшую группу студентов — всего пять человек, из которых лишь два парня и три девушки. Первый парень настолько высокий, что Тэён удивлённо приоткрывает рот, ибо смотрел снизу. На парне выбеленная рубашка с засученными рукавами, зауженные классические брюки и блестящие чёрные туфли. Чёрные волосы аккуратно уложены назад, открывая лоб и делая лицо более выразительным. Декан быстро передаёт ему микрофон и кивает с тёплой улыбкой. «Любимчик что ли?» — успевает подумать Тэён, осматривая вышедших на сцену студентов. Следом за высоким парнем стояло две милые девушки — блондинка с длинными волосами, одетая в приятного голубого оттенка платьице, и рыжая с коротким каре и в брючном костюме. В самом конце линейки стоял парень, одетый как и первый, только рубашка у него была в приятную красную клеточку и расстёгнута на две верхние пуговки. Рядом скромно топталась на месте (видимо, от волнения) маленькая девушка с милой чёрной косичкой, уложенной на плечо.

— Приветствую новоиспечённых студентов, — начинает парень в белоснежной рубашке. Его голос такой низкий, пробирает до мурашек. Тэён косится на Доёна, а тот сидит с разинутым ртом. Видимо, попал под харизму старшекурсника. Ли усмехается и продолжает осматривать новых людей. Парень в клетчатой рубашке поправляет баклажанового цвета волосы и цепляется взглядом за парня в жёлтом капюшоне. Тэён смущённо отводит взгляд и натягивает маску на губы, рассматривая обивку сидения спереди. «Чёрт, прекрати так смущаться! Сейчас он о тебе подумает как о школьнике, Ли Тэён!» — блондин ругает сам себя и с глубоким вдохом переводит взгляд обратно на сцену.

Очередь уже дошла до жгучей брюнетки, чьё имя, кажется, выкрикивают с задних рядов со словами «Милая Хёри-я! Я люблю тебя!» и разное подобное. По залу проходится тихий смешок, а девушка, явно польщённая таким вниманием, с улыбкой продолжает рассказывать что-то про внеучебную деятельность. Тэён тихо смеётся, замечается, как Доён развесил уши и в оба ловит каждое слово Хёри.

Высокий парень со странным цветом волос отвлекается от осмотра гостей и снова переводит взгляд на зацепившего его Тэёна. Не то, чтобы он был ловцом первокурсников и первокурсниц, но этот юноша привлёк его внимание достаточно сильно. Из мысленного плена студента выдёргивает одногруппница, которая протягивает ему микрофон и несильно толкает в плечо.

— А сейчас напутственное слово о различных курсах и кружках скажет вам наш Джехён-и, — Хёри улыбается, отчего парень слева от Тэёна томно вздыхает. Ещё один обожатель.

Джехён быстро берёт микрофон и, сделав шаг вперёд, начинает пламенную речь о том, что посещение дополнительных курсов — необходимая дополняющая для каждого студента, желающего с отличием окончить университет. Его речь звучит приятно, он улыбается, жестикулирует — прямо-таки был рождён для выступлений на сцене. Декан, явно довольная таким подходом к выступлению, стоит, сложив ладони вместе и прижав их к щеке. Что за милая тётушка?

— И, конечно, как говорил мой дорожайший Со Ёнхо, — Джехён со смешком выделяет имя друга и указывает на первого в линейке парня, — всегда будем рады видеть вас в нашем клубе баскетболистов. Желаю успехов вам!

Артистизма парню не занимать: в конце своей оживлённой речи он низко кланяется и в нелепом жесте передаёт микрофон последней девушке. С самодовольной улыбкой Джехён смотрит на удивлённого первокурсника, который натянул маску ещё выше — уже на нос, оставляя только тёмные немного удивлённые глаза. «Почему он так смотрит на меня?» — Тэёну не даёт это покоя и он кутается в толстовку ещё больше.

— А теперь специальный концерт с номерами от старших курсов специально для новоприбывших, — оповещает девушка с косичкой, и пятёрка студентов быстро покидает сцену.

Свет в зале гаснет.

***

Концерт шёл долгих полтора часа, хотелось поскорее поехать домой и завалиться на диван, но декан попросила первый курс остаться, так как третий курс кое-что ещё хотел им сказать.

Зал значительно опустел, преподаватели все вышли, приглашённые гости следом за ними. Когда Тэён и Доён встали с мест подошли ближе к сцене, Ким подхватил того под локоть и потащил прямиком на сцену. Стоявший там Ёнхо с небольшой пачкой каких-то чёрных листочков, удивлённо посмотрел на них, но добродушно улыбнулся. Тэён сглотнул и сразу же поклонился в приветственном жесте. Доён, как в жопу заведённый, топтался на месте, ведь когда тебе что-то хотят сказать старшие курсы — так волнительно.

— Так как мы, третий курс, тридцать восьмая группа, сделали большую часть для этого мероприятия, мы хотели бы пригласить вас на… — Джехён задумчиво потирает подбородок и с лёгким прищуром смотрит на Тэёна. — На ночную вечеринку в один из лучших клубов района.

Ёнхо и Джехён каждому раздают пригласительные билетики, выполненные в чёрно-золотистом сочетании. Доён и Тэён стояли последними в очереди за приглашениями, что немного угнетало Тэёна. Он не хотел ехать в клуб, тем более на ночь глядя, но, кажется, придётся, ибо Доён…

— Я Чон Джехён, выступал вместе с Со Ёнхо, — парень широко улыбается и протягивает билет Тэёну, полностью игнорируя открывшего рот Доёна. — Будем очень сильно ждать вас, правда. Вход по этим билетам бесплатный, а если будете выпивку, то можете доплатить и всё что вашей душе угодно будет заказано. Джонни позаботится об этом.

Чон подмигивает Ёнхо, отчего тот смеётся и передаёт билет восторженному Киму. Доён с щенячьим взглядом смотрит на тихого Тэёна и дует губы, мыча как ребёнок. Парень прекрасно знал, что эгьё разжалобит старшего и тот сделает всё, что Доён захочет.

— Тэёни-хён, я даже готов заплатить за выпивку за двоиииих, — канючит младший.

Вокруг уже никого не осталось, парни стояли только вчетвером на сцене в пустом актовом зале. Наблюдающие театр одного актёра Джехён и Джонни тихо посмеиваются и не спешат уходить. Всё же интересно, какое решение примет молчаливый блондин. Особенно Джехёну, который не хочет упустить такой огромный шанс как-то стать ближе к симпатичному первокурснику.

— Я… — Тэён спускает маску и слегка улыбается, потискав Доёна за щеку. — Извиняюсь за него, совсем дурачок, не контролирует себя. И… Хорошо, мы приедем.

Доён радостно обнимает Ли, который, закатив глаза, цокает языком и обнимает друга в ответ.

— Сколько, говорите, нужно заплатить?

***

Джехён стоит перед зеркалом в прихожей и поправляет воротник своей кожаной куртки. Сегодня он заморачивается над своим внешним видом куда больше, чем обычно, что вызывает смех со стороны наблюдающего за ним Джонни.

— Мистер баклажан сегодня желает выглядеть с иголочки? — смеётся Со, поправляя расстёгнутую рубашку, надетую на голубую майку с какой-то нелепой надписью на английском. — Чего так стараешься?

Парень перед зеркалом выглядит серьёзным, раз за разом поправляя воротничок чёрной рубашки. На шее у парня красуется серебряная цепочка, на руках дополняют образ несколько колец. Худые ноги облачены в узкие джинсы, а заканчивают модный лук брендовые кроссовки, подаренные Ёнхо.

— Помнишь тех двоих, которых мы последними приглашали? — тянет Чон, укладывая волосы тоненькой расчёской. — Когда уже неделя кончится, я хочу смыть этот ужас с головы.

Джонни снова смеётся и встаёт рядом с парнем, поправляя уже уложенные набок отросшие чёрные волосы. Джехён косится на друга и укладывает последнюю прядь, довольно улыбаясь. Парень доволен своим внешним видом, на такого бы запрыгнуло целое стадо из первокурсниц.

— Так вот, — не дожидаясь ответа, Чон продолжает, — тот блондин в маске меня очень заинтересовал. Сегодня я хочу заполучить его. Поэтому стараюсь выглядеть так, чтобы я тоже вызвал у него интерес.

Телефон в кармане вибрирует, оповещая, что пора бы выезжать, так как их уже ждут. Джонни фыркает, пихая надоедливый смартфон в карман рваных светлых джинсов. Сборы окончены, осталось лишь прибыть на место встречи всех студентов и получить желаемое.

***

Тэён вылезает из такси и поправляет ту же самую толстовку. Перед ним вход в шикарный клуб, у дверей стоит охрана, а вокруг припаркованы дорогие машины. Парень начинает чувствовать себя неуверенно и прикусывает губу.

— Хён, обещай мне одну вещь, — вдруг серьёзно говорит Доён, который вышел из машины и оказался рядом. Вид у друга такой серьёзный, как и его тон голоса. — Ты сам себе обещал, а теперь и мне пообещай, что ты ни в коем разе не спутаешься с кем-то из старшего курса. До окончания первого курса никаких отношений и тем более секса.

Младший выразительно смотрит на друга, будто знает намного больше, чем Тэёну кажется. Ли кивает и пожимает сухую ладошку Доёна.

— Я обещаю и тебе, и себе, Ким Доён, — Тэён улыбается и делает глубокий вдох. — Пойдём?

В клубе музыка играет оглушительно громко. В большом помещении чуток дымно из-за людей, курящих кальян. На танцполе огромная толпа студентов отрывается по полной: кто-то самозабвенно танцует в одиночестве под сильным алкогольным опьянением, кто-то в паре страстно целуется и исследует желанное тело руками, а кто-то танцует так, будто последний раз в жизни.

Интерьер клуба выполнен в сине-чёрных тонах. Барная стойка отделана мягкой подсветкой, освещая высокие барные стулья и стеллажи для бармена. Кожаные мягкие сидения выстроены вдоль стен с видом на танцпол, на столиках синего цвета возле них красуются бесчисленные пустые бутылки от различных алкогольных напитков. На некоторых же стоят кальяны. Тэёну кажется, что от смешавшихся запахов дыма его вот-вот стошнит, но он упрямо идёт к барной стойке и, усевшись на высокий стул, делает первый заказ.

«Так, Ли Тэён, не более двух коктейлей» — напоминает себе парень и снимает капюшон. Пока бармен готовит его напиток, у Ли есть время хоть немного осмотреть клуб чуток внимательнее. Ни одного знакомого лица, даже Доён растворился в толпе отдыхающих. Наверное, дёргается на танцполе с кем-нибудь, это же Доён. С этими мыслями блондин получает свой коктейль и задумчиво делает глоток.

— Не робей, парнишка, расслабься, тут все свои, никто ничего плохого не удумает, — говорит бармен, натирая бокал чуть ли не до дыры в нём. — Заказывай чего душе угодно, чего одним коктейлем обходишься?

Музыка резко меняется и включается какой-то зажигательный трэп, из-за чего с диванов повыскакивали пьяные тела и ринулись прямиком на танцпол, где уже нельзя было разойтись. За столами кто-то спал в куче бутылок, пепельниц и каких-то обёрток. Тем не менее, каждый пьяный и трезвый человек дополнял обстановку в клубе. И почему-то Тэёну казалось это весёлым, ведь сам он не единожды напивался в компании своих школьных друзей — Доёна, Юты и Тэна. Правда, то, что он вытворял, всплывало частенько в сознании, заставляя парня то и дело обещать себе что-то вроде «всё, больше я так не напиваюсь». Конечно, когда твой друг Доён — душа компании и алкаш по совместительству — все эти обещания не имеют значения.

Коктейль слишком быстро кончился, посему расслабившейся Тэён решает заказать ещё один, но покрепче, и, наверное, хватит.

— Он заказал «Золотой Кадиллак»*, — удивлённо говорит Джонни, указывая пустым бокалом на сидящего за барной стойкой Тэёна. Джехён, явно смекнувший не очень трезвой головой, отлипает от дивана и смотрит на качающего под музыку головой первокурсника. Чон поднимает брови и таращится уже на своего друга.

— Серьёзно? Золотой кадиллак? — удивлённо говорит парень и, отцепив от себя руки какой-то пьяной девицы, привстаёт с места. Его взгляду предстал Тэён, который уже допил напиток и явно намеревается на танцпол. Джехён следит за ним взглядом и, пытаясь вылезти из дальнего угла дивана, шаткой походкой направляется к танцующим.

Музыка сменяется одна за другой, но Тэёну всё равно — он танцует под абсолютно всё. Алкоголь, ударивший в голову, даёт о себе знать, раскрепощает парня, отчего тот даже расстёгивает яркую толстовку и что-то кричит. Его крик утопает в море таких же визгов, которые только разогревают толпу. Доён рисуется перед старшим неожиданно резко, от него разит какими-то алкогольными напитками, явно смешавшиеся между собой. Выглаженная вечером чёрная рубашка парня уже вся смята и расстёгнута на три пуговицы. Тэён удивлённо икает, замечая какой потрёпанный его друг.

— Это ахуенно! — кричит Ким, пытаясь переорать толпу танцующих. — Ли Тэён, ты обязан пор... порп... п-попробовать порнозвезду!

До Тэёна слова друга доходят еле-еле. Тело такое расслабленное из-за льющегося по венам алкоголя, на лице блаженная улыбка, а все чувства просто притупились. Ли обнимает друга и, заливисто смеясь, продолжает танцевать как непонятно кто. Но и ему, и Доёну, и уж тем более окружающим их людям всё равно. Такого отдыха ему не хватало со времён сдачи экзаменов. Теперь же он может оторваться и напиться до беспамятства (всё равно завтра выходной, терять нечего). Ким, явно почувствовав мысли друга, резко потащил того к барной стойке, то и дело спотыкаясь о бесчисленные ноги. Тэён скулит, сведя брови вместе, потому что Доён неожиданно быстрый. Ли будто бы за ним не успевает и всё ещё находится где-то далеко от этого места. На околоземной, может быть.

Коктейль приготавливается как-то слишком быстро, но также быстро и пропадает в желудках уже изрядно выпивших студентов. Тэён кричит о том, как обожает Доёна и снова заключает того в нечеловеческие объятия, чуть ли не заваливая того на барную стойку. Пьяное тело Тэёна совсем не слушается и неуклюжие ноги роняют стул, заставляя того ладонью закрыть рот и огромными глазами посмотреть на друга, пытающегося отцепить от себя вдруг приставучего Ли.

Они даже не подозревают, что Джехён следил за каждым движением Тэёна, ловил каждое слово, которое тот орал во время танцев. Такое состояние младшего ему только на руку, ведь так проще охмурить первокурсника. Чон кивает своим мыслям и, заметив, что шатающийся из стороны в сторону Доён вернулся на танцпол, выдвинулся прямиком навстречу к Тэёну. Тот уже поднял стул и стоит возле стойки, закончив пить «светофор». Глаза уже какие-то мыльные, мозг давно отключился.

— Чего не танцуешь? — Джехён заказывает себе слабый напиток и оценивающе смотрит на младшего, который, видимо, пытается переварить сказанное и приоткрывает рот. Глаза блестят, шея и плечи чуть влажные от пота, белая майка прилипла к телу. Толстовка покоится на локтях студента, который поправляет влажные белые волосы и убирает их назад. У Джехёна в области паха что-то ёкнуло.

— Не могу, — наконец выдаёт Тэён и почему-то смеётся, хватаясь за барный стул. Он настолько пьян, что даже сесть на него не может. Джехён не допивает напиток и ставит его на стойку, а Ли, увидевший это, без спроса хватает чужое и залпом допивает пряный ром с колой и отдаёт хайбол** бармену. Чон отчего-то нервно сглатывает и встаёт ближе к парню, облизывая губы. При виде настолько пьяного первокурсника у него кружится голова и ужасно сводит член от желания. Тэён слишком вызывающий, Джехёну это нравится.

— Чужое брать нельзя, — говорит ему старший, приближаясь к его лицу. Кажется, алкоголь из крови Джехёна выветрился, уверенности стало хоть отбавляй, поэтому он решает действовать. Губы Ли такие влажные, приоткрытые, что у Джехёна сводит голову и он резко целует наглого вора напитков.

Ли кажется, что он где-то в космосе. Всё вокруг такое медленное, и до него не сразу доходит, что происходит с ним. Реальность резко давит на мозг, заставляя Тэёна от удивления вскинуть брови и вцепиться в кожаную куртку Джехёна, по инерции отвечая на поцелуй. Губы старшего отдают приятным привкусом колы, чувствуется пряный вкус рома, а в нос ударяет резкий запах дорогого парфюма. Руки Джехёна в наглую обхватывают тонкую талию Тэёна, прижимают к себе. Люди вокруг укают, кто-то матерится с посылами куда подальше и сам уходит, кто-то нагло толкает парней, заставляя свалить в вип-комнаты.

Джехён резко отстраняется и, схватив младшего за локоть, быстро тащит за собой, даже не замечая, как тот то и дело спотыкается и врезается в людей. Их провожают удивлённые взгляды одногруппников Джехёна, в том числе Джонни, который выплёвывает мохито на стол и таращится на спину Тэёна, которая вскоре скрывается за углом в коридоре.

В коридоре к комнатам значительно тише и нет людей совсем, из-за чего Ли облегчённо вздыхает и с довольной улыбкой смотрит на фиолетовый затылок Джехёна. Этот цвет волос и правда странный, но старшему так идёт, что Тэён не может не сказать этого вслух.

— Блиин, хён, тебе очень идёт этот цвет, — пьяно тянет парень, пытаясь поправить сваливающуюся с рук толстовку. В ответ Джехён ухмыляется и тут же ломится в первую попавшуюся дверь, облизывая уже пересохшие губы.

В комнате, в отличие от всего остального клуба, преобладает красный цвет. Кровать, постельное, шторы, даже мягкий коврик на полу красного цвета. Из освещения только две приглушенные лампы на тумбочках возле кровати, что создаёт более интимную обстановку для посетителей. Тэён намеревается завалиться на постель и сразу же уснуть, однако…

Джехён закрывает дверь изнутри и резко прижимает к ней младшего, жадно впиваясь в сладкие от коктейлей губы. Ладони старшего держат маленькое лицо, не позволяя Тэёну отстраниться. Но тот и не собирается. Парень обхватывает руками шею Чона и с каким-то профессионализмом отвечает на жаркий поцелуй старшекурсника. Сейчас он чётче чувствует то, насколько приятные губы у Джехёна и как ему нравится целовать их. Ли издаёт тихий стон, заставляя старшего захотеть его ещё больше и нажать на педаль газа.

— Хочу тебя, — шепчет Джехён Тэёну в губы и, снова целуя, пытается раздеть того, по пути к кровати. Ли мычит, недовольный тем, что толстовка никак не хочет сниматься с его рук, а Джехён с рыком кидает её на пол и толкает пьяного парня на кровать, разрывая поцелуй.

Следом за толстовкой на полу оказывается кожанка и рубашка Джехёна, а заканчивает груду вещей мокрая майка Тэёна. Чон возвышается над лежащим под ним Ли, взглядом изучая нетронутое, словно девственное, тело. Кожа бледна и кажется такой тонкой и хрупкой, как фарфор, — Джехёну страшно касаться сей красоты руками. Приятная бледность парня так и манит старшего опробовать её на вкус. Горячие губы касаются нежной кожи под ключицей, заставляя Тэёна густо покраснеть то ли от прильнувшего возбуждения, то ли от стеснения. Там же остаётся небольшой красный засос и мокрый короткий поцелуй от Джехёна. Ли чувствует, что сердцебиение учащается, а в штанах становится тесно до умопомрачения.

Когда Джехён касается мокрым языком соска, Тэён несдержанно стонет и тянется руками к чёртовому ремню на джинсах, которые Ли внезапно возненавидел. Голова идёт кругом от действий Джехёна, отправляя младшего куда-то далеко-далеко от этой реальности. Ноги начинают дрожать, а заплетающиеся пальцы не могут избавить напряжённые бёдра от внезапно ставшими до ужаса узкими джинсов. «Твою мать, ещё немного таких ласк, и я просто позорно кончу в штаны» — Тэён стонет, когда Чон, часто дыша, целует тонкую шею парня и оставляет яркие засосы. Сейчас нет времени думать о том, как младший будет от них избавляться, а Ли не думает, что скажет Доёну, ведь он прямо сейчас нарушает собственное обещание.

В комнате слышны тяжёлые вздохи, частое дыхание и звуки стаскивающейся одежды. Чон рычит, наконец обнажая младшего полностью и садится между его ног, разводя худые колени в стороны. Тэён инстинктивно пытается прикрыться и свести ноги, смущённо пряча лицо в изгибе локтя. Это так смущает, когда кто-то в открытую пялится на твоё голое тело, а уж тем более трогает его, особенно в интимных местах. Как и Джехён сейчас: он обхватывает возбуждённый член младшего и медленно проводит по всей длине, вызывая протяжный сиплый стон и удар кулаком по кровати.

— О, а ты нетерпеливый малый, — с какой-то издёвкой в голосе говорит Чон и показательно медленно снимает с себя джинсы, вместе с бельём после кидая ненужное на пол. Тело старшего подтянутое, в хорошей форме (спорт взял своё), ужасно красивое и… Взгляд Тэёна сразу же направляется на возбуждённый член старшего, заставляя лицо просто сгорать. Он даже ничего ответить не может, ибо в голове полная пустота с отчётливым желанием получить этот большой возбуждённый и мокрый член в свою уже свербящую задницу. Но Чон считает, что стоит немного потянуть удовольствие и нависает сверху, то и дело облизывая пересыхающие губы.

Взгляд Тэёна туманный и полностью расфокусированный, он даже не может чётко разглядеть лицо парня, что над ним. Когда губы старшего снова касаются его, Ли несдержанно перенимает инициативу и, часто дыша, закидывая ногу на Джехёна и прижимает того к себе. Температура в комнате, кажется, поднимается всё выше и выше, тела становятся липкими от пота, а желание получить уже то, чего давно не было, давно за пределами этого клуба.

Музыка становится громче, Чон слетает с катушек окончательно и, кусая распухшие губы Тэёна, смазкой с члена начинает торопливую растяжку. Ли вдруг морщится и приоткрывает рот, выдыхая и сжимаясь телом. Кажется, у него давно никого не было. Джехён делает над собой усилие не торопиться и осторожно растягивает узкие стенки, параллельно успокаивающе целуя плечи и шею Тэёна. Даже сильное опьянение не помогает расслабиться сильнее, но, когда Джехён начинает что-то невнятно бормотать, добавляя ещё один палец, Тэён отвлекается. Пальцы старшего длинные, мягкие, такие…

— Твою мать, я… твои пальцы… я готов кончить только от них, — впервые за пребывание в клубе Тэён смог сказать что-то внятное и понятное. Бёдра сами поднимаются и пытаются насадиться на пальцы старшего, пусть ещё и чувствуется неприятная боль.

Джехён довольно улыбается, наслаждаясь тихими прерывистыми стонами Тэёна, и резко вводит пальцы насколько может, заставляя Ли громко простонать и выгнуться в пояснице, хныча. Младший умоляет того поторопиться, терпеть уже нет сил, член вот-вот взорвётся от прильнувшей к нему крови. Чон прикусывает губу, ибо собственный орган требует внимания, иначе случится то же самое, что только что сказал Тэён.

— Давно не…

Сплюнув на ладонь, Джехён быстро водит по своему члену, тихо шипя от возбуждения, и подставляет горячую влажную головку к растянутому входу парня, который, приподнявшись на локте, часто кивает, приоткрыв рот. Глаза горят мольбой, молчаливой просьбой о последующем действии старшего, что даёт зелёный свет Джехёну. Плавным движением Чон наполняет тесного Тэёна, и прикрывает глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к новому партнёру. В голове Джехёна рой мыслей, пара бокалов алкоголя и та надоедливая музыка снаружи, задающая ему темп.

У Тэёна в глазах звёздочки, тело резко стало ватным и таким податливым для Джехёна, что Ли согласен на всё, что захочет старший. Даже на какие-то конченные извращения. У старшего сильные бёдра и руки, крепко держащие худые лодыжки Тэёна. Джехён кажется таким высоким и ужасно недосягаемым для младшего, что тот пытается приподняться на локтях, но не может — силы постепенно сходят на нет. Член Чона буквально разрывает мягкие стенки, но Тэён мазохист, ему это ужасно нравится и он начинает двигаться навстречу своему любовнику.

Такие действия со стороны младшего жутко заводят Джехёна, отчего он начинает двигаться быстрее и входить глубже, заставляя несчастного Тэёна стонать, срывая голос при каждом глубоком толчке. Стоны вылетают один за другим, сводя с ума обоих и в особенности Джехёна, который тут же наклоняется и, навалившись на младшего, жадно того целует, словно пытаясь ловить эти стоны.

Тонкие пальцы Тэёна впиваются в фиолетовые волосы старшего, сжимая пряди между пальцев и в перерывах шепча в поцелуй насколько тот хорош с этим цветом и как сильно его возбуждает это. Тэён двигает бёдрами, членом касаясь живота Джехёна, и как бы просит того уделить его возбуждению внимание. Ладонь старшего тут же обхватывает кольцом член Тэёна и ласкает его в такт собственным интенсивным толчкам. Сердце Ли бьётся всё сильнее и сильнее, низ живота начинает сводить сильнее, Джехён всё чаще и чаще дышит, его толчки становятся размашистее и бестактными, оба парня на пике удовольствия подрагивают в нетерпении кончить.

— Х-хён…

Тэён закатывает глаза, откинув голову назад, и с прерывистыми стонами кончает, пачкая свой живот. Тело резко напрягается, сжимая Джехёна и заставляя того незамедлительно кончить следом за своим любовником. Парень сразу же выходит из Тэёна, спуская остатки спермы куда-то на бедро младшего, и ложится рядом, всё так же часто дыша тому на ухо. Ли вздрагивает и закрывает глаза под усилием навалившейся усталости, кажется, намереваясь уснуть. Джехён приходит в себя и, облизавшись, целует того куда-то в плечо, будто бы не желая уходить. Он лежит и просто смотрит на вмиг заснувшего парня, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

«Оставить номер» — мелькнуло в голове у Чона и тот встаёт с кровати, сразу же начиная одеваться и рыться в вещах младшего.

На поиски телефона Тэёна уходит лишь пара минут и минут пятнадцать на раздумья над действием, которое он хочет совершить. Чёрный смартфон с блоком контактом безмолвно смотрит на Джехёна, а затем успешно сохраняет новый контакт с именем «Чон Джехён»

Джехён поправляет кожаную куртку и, постояв в дверях ещё какое-то время, окидывает младшего взглядом и быстро покидает клуб.

03:24 АМ  
От: Чон Джехён  
«Надеюсь, ты не против моего номера»?


End file.
